A true lover's fate
by Tsukoso
Summary: Ok please review and if you like it then I will be sure to keep adding on.


I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters.......

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He brushed her hair out of her eyes and gazed at her softly while she layed there innocently. Her breathing was like a rythem to him and he loved every beat. He kissed her on her forehead and silently got dressed for the big game today, ready to take on any match at any time. He felt as if he could go against a team of Gods just by himself and he would surely win. Being with her made him feel this way, when she cuddled with him at night and watched the Blitz game, just them, no one else in the world did not even matter to him. His smile quickly faded when he thought back to the real world.

"Yuna...." He mumbled to himself on the couch of his living room. He shook his head trying to see if he could forget about those memories. "I have to forget her, she is gone," He finally said.

"Who is gone, Tidus?" Tidus looked at this beauty standing in the doorway with her nightgown on that went to her knees. He couldnt tell her, never.

"No one, really," he tried to put on his best smile but only came out with a weak one that wasnt convincing at all.

"Oh I see, Mr. Star player is nervous isnt he?" Her white smile shown brightly and reminded him so much of the one he onced loved.

"Mabe," he chuckled. Her name was Lenne, the most popular girl in Zanarkand High. Everyone knew her and adored her, including Tidus. She went towards where he was on the couch, and sat in his lap, and started to watch the morning news. He kissed her neck and for a few moments they sat there not speaking to one another, just enjoying each others company.

"Well, I better be heading off, or else your going to make me late," he said in a laugh within his voice. She play hit him, and he acted as if he were truly hurt, and she just responded to rolling her eyes.

'Lenne looks so much like her, but her personality is quite different,' he thought. She got off his lap and went to make coffee, as he grabbed his best Blitzball, and his backpack. He spun the ball on his finger untill he was satisfied with his trick and jammed it in the backpack. He then went into the kitchen and kissed her on her cheek and gave her his farwell.

He had to go to school early due to Blitz practice, she always would meet him after it and they would walk together to their classes. He finally arrived at the highschool and stepped on campus where his best friend awaited.

"Ah there you are ya lazy bum," the redhead said. "I thought you werent going to make it, ya?"

"Im sorry, lost track of time is all," the blonde smiled. That was his best friend Wakka. They went to school together and were friends since kindergarden.

"Hey, I would too if I had Lenne to wake next to every mornin," Wakka smiled and play shoved the blonde, "She is a pretty one, ya?"

"Hey why arent you at the practice, like you should be," Tidus asked noticing they were both really late. 'Cid is going to have a fuss,' he thought.

"Relax, practice was canceled, they needed the gym for the cheerleaders," the redhead smiled, "Hey lets go watch them, ya? We can sneak in!"

Tidus snickered and agreed. That will take his mind off of Yuna, watching girls dance in small outfits, the perfect cure for everything.

They walked in the gym and started to look for a seat. The gym is where they practiced before going into the stadium, and Tidus thought that he liked the gym the best, personally. There were so many great memories about the game of Blitz, but they all vanished when he saw her.

His eyes were wide in shock as her bi colored eyes stared into his deep blue ones. There was a moment or two where their eyes locked and neither of them budged. She then shot him a stern look and looked towards the cheerleaders that danced about on the gym floor.

'Ah shit,' Tidus said to himself, 'I forgot that her cousin was a cheerleader, she must have come to watch her,' and that must have been true, because she sat in the bleachers watching her cousin, trying not to look at him.

"Yuna...." He whispered to himself. It was such a loving name, the softness of it made his heart beat.

"Hello? Yo earth to Tidus!"

The blonde snapped back into reality, and saw the redhead staring at him with a look of confusion. Wakka didnt know about Yuna and Tidus's relationship, because Tidus was afraid to tell him since Yuna and Wakka were very close friends, and if he heard then well, things might get bad for Tidus.

"Hey Yuna!" Wakka yelled waving his whole arm. Yuna waved back slightly not daring to set her eyes on the blonde. Wakka ran up the bleachers where she sat at the top, and Tidus slowly followed. "What are you doing here?" The redhead asked smiling. He really liked her company.

"My cousin Rikku is on the cheerleader squad, she wanted me to watch her," She answered.

"Oh yeah Rikku, the little blonde, ya? I remember her alright," He started to scratch his head then remembered that Tidus was there. "Yeah this is Tidus, my best friend, Tidus this is Yuna another good friend of mine."

Yuna closed her eyes and didnt even dare look at him. "Nice to meet you Sir Tidus," she said through her gritted teeth.

Tidus snickered and looked towards the gym, "Likewise." Was all he said.

"Oh what a gentleman," she replied sarcastically when she opened her eyes and acted as if she was watching her cousin.

He grunted, "You know it, babe, the one and only," the blonde scratched his head and asked cooly, "By the way how is that boyfriend of yours uh Shuyin is it?" He said with a mocking tone.

Wakka watched the two give their little snippets to each other wondering what the hell is going on.

"How is Lenne, hm?" She asked in the same tone but her eyes were now locked on him in anger.

Tidus gave a small chuckle, "We rock all night, babe," at this Yuna slapped him, a good smack, and started to run down the bleachers. Wakka was yelling after her, as the blonde rubbed his cheek.

'Damn that hurt,' he said to himself. Yuna made her way down to the gym and told Rikku that she had to go for a little bit, and when Rikku said that was ok, she made her way out of there fast.

"For good I hope," he said a little too loud. Wakka turned and looked at him sternly.

"What the hell was all that about, eh?" The redhead asked. With this the blonde shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Nothing," he said, but he knew inside that it was something, and he had the urge to call up Lenne and tell her to come a little early just so that they could kiss behind the school.

She agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Thanks for reading, and please review! If you dont like it ill just remove it.

...Tsukaru...


End file.
